


The Other Side of the Glass

by KerrAvonsen



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-28
Updated: 2004-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/pseuds/KerrAvonsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong, but Avon isn't quite sure what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** B7 Friday (28 May 2004) theme: The Other Side

"Avon, can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you, I'm not deaf."

"Well, it certainly _sounds_ like Avon."

"Why shouldn't I sound like me? What's going on? Why can't I see anything? Why can't I mo-- what happened? I'm not-- paralysed am I?"

"Calm down, Avon, Orac hasn't finished all the connections yet."

"_What_ connections?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"The... Ultra."

"I'm afraid we couldn't save your body, but we did save your mind..."

"Remember those jokes I used to make? Well, now they're true. Now you _are_ a computer."


End file.
